


Voracious

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 msq, Cutscene Rewrite, Gen, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: The Scions rush to find Vauthry indulging in an near-insatiable hunger...(Essentially a cut-scene rewrite and practice)





	Voracious

Only a little bit more! Vauthry was near and soon he would pay for the suffering he caused. Bang! The doors to his chamber burst open. Where Vauthry had turned his back, stuffing his face!

“Lord Vauthry! Your reign of tryany is at an end!” Alphinaud shouted. “For too long you have suffered upon the desperation of the poor. Now you will answer for the suffering you have caused!”

There was no change in the man’s posture, no recognition. Just gorging.

“And if you harbor even a shred of remorse, I beseech you to use your powers to redress the balance. For the future of all in Norvandt.”

Aubinaux was caught off guard by that.  _The lad still has hope for him?_ At least now he could pin-point what it was that Syngigeim seemed to like about him.

“No… it can’t be. This is wrong.  _It’s wrong!_ ” Ryne shouted suddenly.

“Oh, my suspicions are confirmed then, aren’t they?” Syngigeim asked. Aubinaux nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the man she was speaking of. “Vauthry is the Lightwarden isn’t he?”

Ryne just nodded in affirmation. 

It was then that the munching from Vauthry began to slow and he seemed to gulp at whatever he was eating. And then...he turned his face around to look at them. Without turning his back.

“Remorse? For the future of all? What nonsense is this?” Vauthry said, very softly and very quizzically. “There is no justice but mine. No future but mine. No will but mine. It was pre-ordained. I was born to deliver this wretched world.”

_You alone can save this twisted world huh?_ _Ha._

Vauthry turned his head back around, thank the Twelve. “Me? Unsteated? No, no, no, no, no...” Something clattered to the floor. Maybe he was at last comprehending? “It’s impossible. _Inconceivable!_ _Absurd!_ I am a great and wise king! Greatest! And wisest! I reign from on high! I will not be brought low _by maggots LIKE YOU!”_ he said, shouting and beginning to slam upon the soft cushion he was on. Angrily he shouted and slammed and tantrumed. Overgrown, immature...

Aubinaux noticed Alphinaud look down to the ground in shame in seeing this display. Ah _ . That explains a bit. _ After all, many within Wanderer’s League, Aubinaux included, distanced themselves from the Scions, or rather Alphinaud, thanks to his arrogance and pride.

Vauthry seemed to break out of his anger. A calm came over him again. “Oh, yes. Of course. I can begin again. Rebuild my paradise. Once I finish my dinner...” He then took what was a fork with Meol and...ate it all.  _ Llymlaen’s bosom! _

“Oh gods, no – Stop him! Thancred, stop him!” Ryne suddenly shouted. Aubinaux readied his axe and let out a rallying cry and- suddenly Vauthry screamed. An ear-piercing rally that snapped his eardrums. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t do, he couldn’t take it!

By the time the sound stopped and he could think clearly again, Vauthry was long gone. “Where did he go!?” Alphinaud asked. An earthquake came in response. Not so bad that he was knocked off his feet but bad enough to shake the chandeliers ahead of the group precariously. Everyone rushed forward out onto the balcony to see what was going on. And what they saw was the top of the nearby mountain, floating in midair and haloed by some sort of crystal. “What in the heavens!?” Alphinaud declared.

“Did Vauthry do that?” Alisaie incredulously asked. 

“We must give chase!” Syngigeim said, turning back around to the group.

“I mean, I’m all for that but how?” Aubinaux asked. And here I thought _ that would be your first question Syngigeim. Aren’t you the one who tends to think things- _

“Wait.” Alphinaud said. “That is Mt. Gulg, the highest peak in Kholusia. It lies on the other side of a sheer cliff, and much as I wish it were otherwise, it is beyond our reach for now. But even if it weren’t – there are people here who need our help.”

“Oh Alphinaud...” Alisaie said with a tenderness for her soft-hearted brother.

Alphinaud took a step towards Syngigeim, imploring her, “Please. Even if it’s only to tend to their wounds.”

Syngigeim gazed at him, her expression a bit unreadable, turned her head up to the sky, closed her eyes, gave a soft sigh and then smiled and said “Of course. Let me help as well.”

Alphinaud stepped back and smiled back at her. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know if it will work, but if Vauthry’s hold over the people is rooted in Light, I might be able to reverse it’s effects,” Ryne said. “Will you let me try?”

“Of course. We’d be grateful for any help you can provide,” Alphinaud said, with Ryne giving a small smile in response.

“Well then, if it’s decided, let’s all get to work,” Alisaie said. The two twins and Ryne rushed off, Thancred following swiftly behind and Elly behind him and Urianger and Y’sthola following shortly after. Aubinaux began to follow those two, but stopped. He saw Mariko approach Syngigeim, who was still looking at Mt. Gulg in the distance.

“I’m certain that people have been asking if you are fine a lot lately...” Mariko started to ask.

“The light is contained, and I haven’t been-” She started but Mariko interrupted.

“That isn’t what I’m going to ask about. You seemed more eager to fight Vauthry than anything else.”

“Just...a battle high, nothing more. I’ve got people to take care of.” Syngigeim said, looking down and away from him as she turned on her heel and followed after the Scions. Aubinaux quietly followed after her, casting a glance at Mariko, Q’hara and Arashi quietly discussing something. Quickly he jogged after Syngigeim so he could converse without alerting the Scions.

“We all in some way, shape, and form, take a pleasure in the violence we do,” he whispered.

“I know. But I can’t help but hate myself for it.” Syngigeim whispered back. “It’s  _ inhumane. _ ”

“Trust me, you’re talking to the one person who understands that clearest of all. Just-” He awkwardly put his hand on her back. “-don’t forget your kindness, alright?”

Syngigeim chuckled at that. “I won’t. Thanks,” she said, giving a quick smile before heading forward.

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured I'll upload my XIVWrite fill prompts as a part of a series this time. For tagging sake mostly.
> 
> My mind immediately leapt to this cutscene when I read the definition of the prompt. And so a cutscene rewrite for a first day's practice!


End file.
